


Memento

by ChickenXD



Category: Hatoful Kareshi | Hatoful Boyfriend
Genre: M/M, shuu backstory spoilers...
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-13
Updated: 2015-11-13
Packaged: 2018-05-01 12:01:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5205134
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChickenXD/pseuds/ChickenXD
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ryuuji asks about Isa's past...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memento

**Author's Note:**

> if you haven't read Collapse of the Tower then please do... you probably want some context...   
> http://shirasato.tumblr.com/post/27057062615/hatoful-boyfriend-guidebook-shuus-short-story

“I’ve never noticed that scar on your back, Isa-kun.”

Ryuuji gently ran his fingers down a long scar on Isa’s back – the skin felt just slightly rougher, but it was still red and noticeable.

“What happened to it?”

“It’s nothing serious,” Isa sighed, “It’s from a long time ago, so it doesn’t matter.”

“A long time ago?”

Isa sighed as he turned around so that he was lying on his back, “Yeah. Can we not talk about it?”

After all, it was a reminder of that incident from a long, long time ago –

Isa still remembered it like it had happened yesterday – the day his world crumbled into ashes.

He was standing by the window, holding his favourite brown teddy bear in his arms. They could get a bird’s eye view of the city from the window – the bright blue sky with silver clouds; the colourful streets, filled with people walking back and forth; the grey trains running around the centre of the city, a big purple banner hanging from one of the skyscrapers –

He heard the door creak open behind him, and his mother walked in.

As much as he hates to remember her, he could never forget that image of her in a long black evening dress. He remembered the flower brooch she wore on her right breast – it was a red rose with some shiny things in the middle.

“Come on, it’s almost time to leave. We don’t want to be late to the party, do we?”

She walked in and took his hand, leading him away from the window.

Just as he turned away from the window, he could hear a loud crash in the distance –

And then everything turned dark.

Since then, the world had always been filled with dull variations of black and white.

“Isa-kun?”

Ryuuji gently ran his hand through Isa’s hair, trying to calm him down, and Isa turned to look at him. That was when he noticed the tears running down his cheeks.

“Oh…” Isa quickly wiped it with his hand. “Sorry about that.”

“No, I’m sorry,” Ryuuji said, “I made you remember something unpleasant, didn’t I?”

“It’s nothing important.”

“But I don’t want Isa to be sad either…” Ryuuji continued caressing the boy reassuringly. “If there’s something you don’t want to tell me, you don’t have to.”

“I want to tell you, though,” Isa thought, “Sometimes it feels like… I’m not being honest with you.”

“What do you mean? Isa-kun is Isa-kun!”

“That’s…”

_It’s not exactly like what you said, sensei._

_I want you to know the truth, and… perhaps, if you know, you won’t…_

That was an almost terrifying thought.

If Ryuuji knows who he really is, will Ryuuji perhaps hate him, for hiding the truth all for all this time? Or will he simply be hated again, just like how Ichijou Utsuro was never loved?

“Don’t worry,” Ryuuji said with a smile, “I already know what you’re going to say.”

 _What…?_  “So, Kawara-sensei, you know about –”

“Let’s go to sleep, Isa-kun.” Ryuuji pulled the blanket so that it covered both of them, and held Isa’s body closer to his.

Ryuuji was warm and comfortable – Isa could feel his chest rising and falling regularly, could faintly hear his heartbeat – it felt comforting, in a way that makes Isa’s heart stir.

“It’s just like you said – it doesn’t matter anymore.”


End file.
